Not Alone
by Lunatic9289
Summary: Die Geschichte eines Liebespaares, das im Krieg auf unterschiedlichen Seiten steht. (DMxGW)
1. Ginny

_Vor vielen Jahren hatte ich mal die Idee einen langen Mehrteiler über Ginny und Draco während des Zaubererkrieges zu schreiben. Bis jetzt existiert diese Geschichte leider nur in meinem Kopf. Letztens kam mir eine Idee zu einer Kurzgeschichte, die im Prinzip im Rahmen dieser Story existieren könnte. Sie ließ mich nicht mehr los und deshalb schrieb ich sie auf. Zuerst sollte es ein Oneshot werden, aber dann entschloss ich mich dazu es in zwei Kapitel aufzuteilen._

_Wichtig: Die Bücher werden nur bis Band 4 berücksichtigt. Also nicht wundern, wenn manche Personen noch leben oder einiges anders ist, als in den Büchern._

* * *

„Sirius _lebt_?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Aufgeregt redeten alle durcheinander. Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Das war die beste Nachricht seit langem!

Harry nickte. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Stück Pergament – ein Lebenszeichen von Sirius. Man hatte ihn seit der Schlacht in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen und längst alle Hoffnung auf sein Überleben aufgegeben.

„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob dieser Brief echt ist!", warf Hermine beunruhigt ein und die anfängliche Euphorie war schnell wieder verschwunden.

Remus ging auf Harry zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem Brief aus. „Sie hat recht, es könnte eine Falle sein."

Harry runzelte verunsichert die Stirn. Zögerlich gab er seinem ehemaligen Professor den Brief.

„Es ist seine Handschrift", stellte Remus nach einem prüfenden Blick fest, doch er schien nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein.

Moody knurrte: „Womöglich hat man ihn mit dem Imperius dazu gezwungen."

„Wir müssen es riskieren", sagte Harry entschlossen. Er sah die Mitglieder des Ordens der Reihe nach an. „Wenn jemand von uns gefangen genommen werden würde, dann würde Sirius auch versuchen ihn zu befreien! Wir müssen es versuchen. Das sind wir ihm schuldig."

Sie hatten sich im großen Saal im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, dem Haus von Sirius, der dieses dem Orden des Phönix als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, versammelt, und saßen an einem großen runden Tisch. Viele Stühle blieben inzwischen unbesetzt. Früher hatte der Wiederstand einmal mehr Mitglieder aufzuweisen. Draußen war bereits die Sonne unter gegangen und das Feuer im Kamin warf lange Schatten an die Wände. Die Mienen der Anwesenden hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Manche nickten enthusiastisch und einige sahen unsicher zu Boden.

Tonks war die erste, die sprach: „So lange es einen Funken Hoffnung gibt, sollten wir es riskieren."

„Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein", mahnte McGonagall.

Harry wirkte erleichtert. Es wäre schwer geworden – wenn nicht unmöglich – ihm auszureden, Sirius zu retten. „Also, der Plan ist folgendermaßen", begann er. Ron legte eine Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch und rollte sie auf, woraufhin sich alle Köpfe über den Gebäudeplan von Hogwarts beugten. Während Harry seinen Plan erläuterte lauschten ihm alle aufmerksam.

In Ginnys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Sirius lebte. Welch ein Glück. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts war schnell aussichtslos gewesen. Die Todesser hatten sie überrannt und ihnen war zum Schluss nur noch die Flucht übrig geblieben. Viele waren an diesem Tag gefallen. Dumbledores Tod hatte sie alle am meisten getroffen und sie glaubten auch Sirius verloren zu haben, da er es nicht mit hinausgeschafft hatte. Seitdem waren nun schon sechs Monate vergangen. Augenscheinlich war heute ein Brief an Harry gelangt, verfasst von Sirius, der von Voldemort in Hogwarts gefangen gehalten wurde, dem neuen Hauptsitz der Todesser, und dem es erst jetzt gelungen war ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Nur durch einen Maulwurf war die Nachricht zu ihnen gelangt. Sie alle wussten, dass sie einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen hatten, doch nur Harry und Dumbledore hatten die wahre Identität dieser Person gekannt und Harry wahrte dieses Geheimnis noch immer.

In den vergangenen Jahren war ihr Sirius sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Egal wie aussichtlos eine Sache zu sein schien, egal wie düster und schrecklich die Zeiten des Krieges waren, er hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Sein aufmunterndes Lächeln und seine zuversichtlichen Worte hatten Ginny oft Trost gespendet. Er war zu einem ihrer engsten Vertrauten geworden und von ihm hatte sie auch reichlich gelernt. Viele der offensiven Zaubersprüche, die ihr in manchen Zauberduellen zum Sieg verholfen hatten, hatte ihr Sirius beigebracht gehabt.

Sie mussten versuchen ihn zu retten, das waren sie Sirius schuldig. Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass er sich weiterhin in Voldemorts Händen befand, der ihn vermutlich in diesem Moment folterte, nur um an Informationen über den Orden zu gelangen. Bei dem Gedanken daran schnürte es Ginny die Kehle zu.

„Wir bilden drei Gruppen", erklärte Harry. „Gruppe eins geht rein und macht den Weg frei. Das sind ich, Remus, Charlie und Mad-Eye." Moody nickte grimmig während sein rotierendes Glasauge den Plan von Hogwarts studierte. Harry fuhr fort: „Gruppe zwei holt Sirius raus. Das sind Ron, Bill, Tonks und Fred. Gruppe drei hält uns draußen den Rücken frei, für eventuelle Zwischenfälle." Er hob den Blick. „Kingsley, Minerva, George und Gin-"

„_Nein!_", rief Molly bestimmt, womit sie die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aufgebracht verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick war entschieden. Sie wirkte unerschütterlich, nur ihre bebende Unterlippe deutete daraufhin, dass sie kurz vorm nervlichen Zusammenbruch war. „Ich _erlaube_ es nicht! Sie ist zu jung!"

„Mom!" Ginny verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die übertriebene Angst ihrer Mutter konnten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr." Ginny wandte sich an Harry. „Ich werde mitkommen."

„Nein", wiederholte Molly. Und dann brach es aus ihr hervor: „Ich will nicht noch ein Kind verlieren!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht weinend an Arthurs Schulter, der sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Ach, Molly-Schatz", seufzte er traurig.

Jedesmal versuchte Molly ihre Tochter davon abzuhalten sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Ginny wusste, dass ihre Mutter das allein aus Liebe und aus Sorge um ihr Leben tat und es wärmte ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber Ginny ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Sie wollte nicht hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen, nur weil ihre Mutter seit Percys Tod panische Angst davor hatte noch ein Kind begraben zu müssen. Ginny wollte helfen. Sie hatte bereits mitgekämpft und sich nicht nur einmal als fähige Hexe erwiesen. Sie alle waren in diesem Krieg viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. In diesem Krieg kämpften einige mutige Hexen und Zauberer, die weitaus jünger waren, als Ginny. Und als sie vor einigen Wochen im Ministerium mitgekämpft hatte, hatte sich auch keiner für ihr Alter interessiert. Und vor allem Voldemort nahm keine Rücksicht auf das Alter seiner Gegner.

Harry sah Molly mitfühlend an. „Ich verstehe dich ja, aber wir brauchen deine Tochter. Und du weißt wie tapfer sie ist. Ich würde Ginny nicht mit einplanen, wenn ich es ihr nicht zutrauen würde. Außerdem können wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Voldemort wird mit jedem Tag stärker und die Zahl seiner Widersacher immer kleiner."

Molly schluchzte immer noch leise, gab aber keine Widerworte mehr und Arthur nickte Ginny zu. „Geh ruhig, Kind. Aber pass auf dich auf."

„Moment mal", begann Fred. „Wieso kommt kein Einwand, dass _wir_ mit sollen?" Er zeigte auf sich und seine Brüder.

„Na weil Ginny ihr kleiner Liebling ist", antwortete George. „Aber du hast recht. Es tut schon weh." Er zog eine beleidigte Schnute und griff sich tragisch ans Herz.

Somit war es entschieden und Harry fuhr mit seinem Vortrag fort. In diesem Moment bemerkte Ginny eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge nicht richtig zugezogen. Durch einen handbreiten Spalt sah man draußen die pechschwarze Dunkelheit. Und noch etwas. Ein Rabe saß draußen auf dem Fenstersims.

Ginnys Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.

Sein Zeichen.

Draco.

Er wollte sie sehen.

Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie konnte jetzt schlecht einfach die Versammlung verlassen. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Außerdem war die Versammlung zu wichtig um sie abzubrechen. Es half nichts, er würde warten müssen. Und sie wusste, dass er es hasste, warten gelassen zu werden. Ginny presste die Zähne zusammen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Sie bemühte sich, sich weiterhin auf Harrys Worte zu konzentrieren und es sollte noch eine geschlagene halbe Stunde vergehen, bis er sie alle entließ.

Währenddessen wanderten Ginnys Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm. Was Draco wohl zu dieser Neuigkeit sagen würde? Zu Sirius? Ob er schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, dass er noch lebte, dass sie ihn in Hogwarts gefangen hielten? Ob er ihm begegnet war? So viele Fragen schwirrten Ginny durch den Kopf. Fragen, auf die sie nie eine Antwort erhalten würde. Denn wenn sie sich sahen, dann sprachen sie nie über die Angelegenheiten des Krieges.

In Momenten wie diesen malte sie sich aus, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie nicht auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen würden, wenn er jetzt hier wäre, bei ihr. Wenn sie Seite an Seite gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden. Aber das würde nie geschehen. Das war nur das naive Wunschdenken eines dummen Mädchens. Sie beide hatten ihre Seite gewählt.

Und es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Draco war ein Todesser und das würde sich nicht ändern. Vermutlich betrachtete er Sirius als Blutsverräter, wie der Rest seiner Familie. Eines Tages hatte Ginny den Stammbaum der Familie Black auf einem Wandteppich an der Salonwand entdeckt und darauf auch Dracos Namen gefunden. Langsam waren ihre Finger über die goldene Stickerei seines Namens gestrichen. Sirius' Name war hingegen weggebrannt. Stattdessen befand sich dort ein schwarzes verkohltes Loch. Auf dem Stammbaum der Familie Black hatte Ginny viele Namen von Personen erkannt, gegen die sie seit Jahren kämpften. Sie alle waren Todesser. Durch und durch böse. Grausam. Und Draco war einer von ihnen. Er war ihr Feind und dennoch liebte sie ihn. Ginny wusste, dass er _ihr_ nie ein Leid zufügen würde.

Niemand wusste davon. Niemand würde je etwas davon erfahren. Dieses süße Geheimnis von ihnen beiden war Glück und Last zugleich. Oft wünschte sie sich jemanden mit dem sie darüber reden konnte, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte, aber das ging nicht. Es war zu gefährlich. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Und das sorgte dafür, dass sie sich manchmal wie der einsamste Mensch der Welt fühlte.

Als die ersten Personen sich erhoben und begannen einander eine angenehme Nacht zu wünschen versuchte Ginny nicht zu schnell aus dem Saal zu entkommen, um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. Bemüht gelassen ging sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, das sie mit Hermine, Cho und Luna teilte. Sie schloss hinter sich die Tür und eilte zum Fenster. Kaum hatte sie dieses geöffnet landete der Rabe auf dem Fensterbrett. Er krächzte einmal laut. „_Schhh_!", zischte Ginny. Sie musste sich beeilen, bevor eins der anderen Mädchen kam und den Raben entdeckte. Niemand durfte ihn sehen. An seinem Bein war ein Zettel befestigt. Sobald Ginny ihm die Nachricht abgenommen hatte flog der Rabe davon und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit. Auf dem Pergament standen lediglich eine Adresse und eine Uhrzeit.

Mehrere male las sie die Wörter und prägte sie sich ein, ehe sie ihren Stab zog und ihn auf die Nachricht richtete. „Incendio!" Ginny ließ das Pergament fallen, als es Feuer fing und noch ehe es den Boden erreichte war es zu Asche verbrannt. Sie schloss das Fenster, dann fasste sie sich ans Herz und gestattete sich einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte sie sehen. Endlich. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Freude durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, so lange auf seine Nachricht gewartet, sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ging auf und Luna und Cho kamen herein. Beide waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und nahmen von daher kaum Notiz von Ginny. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch Hermine hinzukam und sich alle vier schlafen legten. Ginny legte sich in ihr Bett, deckte sich zu und starrte an die Decke. Es kostete sie ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung hier zu liegen und zu warten, so sehr sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Ihr letztes Treffen lag nun schon drei Wochen zurück. Seitdem war so vieles passiert.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie das sanfte Atmen ihrer Bettnachbarinnen vernehmen und sie sichergehen konnte, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen waren.

„Muffliato."

Leise und vorsichtig schlich sich Ginny aus ihrem Bett, sehr darauf bemüht, keine lauten Geräusche zu machen. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang über und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Dann griff sie nach dem Besen unter ihrem Bett. Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

Mit dem Besen in der Hand schlich sie die Treppe leise hinunter in den dunklen Hausflur. Sie verzichtete darauf, den Zauberstab zu entzünden, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Viele waren nach der Versammlung schlafen gegangen und sie wollte sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass auch sie zu Bett gegangen war. Als sie an der Küche vorbeischritt konnte sie gedämpfte Stimmen miteinander reden hören. Wer es war oder was gesagt wurde konnte sie allerdings nicht verstehen.

Ginny zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf. Gerade als sie am Haupteingang angekommen war erregte eine Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erstarrte, als sie eine Person im Türrahmen zum nächstgelegenen Zimmer stehen sah. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Umrisse von Mad-Eye erkennen. Beide sagten nichts und sahen sich nur an. Es schien eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Moody leise sagte, als würde er mit sich selbst reden:

„Immer wachsam."

Dann ging er einfach weiter und verschwand aus ihrer Sicht, als wären sie sich nie begegnet. Erleichtert atmete Ginny aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schritt hinaus, leicht irritiert davon, dass Moody keine Fragen gestellt hatte, wohin sie so spät nachts noch hinwollte, aber darüber würde sie sich ein anderes mal Gedanken machen. Leise flüsterte sie einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Vor dem Grimmauldplatz durfte sie nicht gesehen werden. Ein Dutzend Zaubersprüche lag zwar über dem geheimen Aufenthaltsort des Orden des Phönix, und doch konnte sie kein Risiko eingehen. Ginny apparierte an einen entfernten Ort, dann stieg sie auf ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Die kühle Herbstluft peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie flog einige Meilen, bis sie wieder apparierte, alles um ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Es war gefährlich. Bei Merlin, wenn ihre Mutter wüsste, dass sie sich nachts manchmal hinausschlich, würde sie sie einen Kopf kürzer hexen! Und nicht nur das. Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Jedes mal wenn sie sich fortstahl riskierte sie ihr Leben.

Aber das war es wert.

Mehrmals schon war sie haarscharf den Todessern auf einem ihrer nächtlichen Abenteuer entkommen. Ginny hatte es im Laufe der Jahre geschafft unauffällig zu sein. Wie ein dunkler Schatten bewegte sie sich inmitten ihrer Feinde ohne aufzufallen.

Ginny apparierte bis nach Coventry und flog den restlichen Weg mit dem Besen. Bisher war sie niemandem begegnet. Der kleine Vorort, über dem sie gerade flog, befand sich in tiefem Schlaf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Adresse von der Nachricht gefunden hatte.

Geräuschlos landete sie auf der Straße und stieg vom Besen. Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie die kleine Gasse entlang, bis sie das Haus mit der Nummer zweiundzwanzig erreicht hatte. Erst dann nahm sie den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von sich. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Nicht nur vor Angst entdeckt zu werden, sondern auch vor Vorfreude.

An der Tür angekommen klopfte sie – dreimal kurz, zweimal lang – wie vereinbart. Augenblicklich hörte sie von der anderen Seite der Tür ein Klacken und die Tür wurde entriegelt. Ginny warf einen letzten Blick auf die leere Straße, um zu sehen, ob ihr jemand gefolgt war, dann schlüpfte sie durch die Tür. Sie schloss sie hinter sich und murmelte „Colloportus". Ein Knacken ertönte. Das Türschloss war wieder verschlossen.

„Du bist zu spät", sprach es aus der Dunkelheit.

Ginny drehte sich um und setzte ihre Kapuze ab. In dem Haus war es dunkel. Nur durch ein Fenster drang leichtes Straßenlicht und erhellte somit die Konturen einer Gestalt, die neben dem einzigen Fenster in diesem Raum stand. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die Vorhänge, dann nahm auch er seine Kapuze ab.

„Ich dachte schon, es wäre was dazwischen gekommen", sagte Draco. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und steckte dabei seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war reglos, doch Ginny wusste, was seine Worte bedeuteten. _Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen, ich dachte schon, du wärst vielleicht tot._

Ginny überbrückte mit mehreren Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir leid." Sie drückte sich fest an ihn, spürte, wie auch er seine Arme um sie legte. „Ich konnte nicht eher kommen." Es tat so gut wieder bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu spüren, seine Stimme zu hören.

„Jetzt bist du ja da."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre und sie verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	2. Draco

Sanft streichelte er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Seine Finger zogen kleine Kreise. Seine andere Hand spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen, indem er die lange rote Strähne immer wieder gedankenverloren um seinen Finger wickelte. Er starrte zur Decke hinauf. Der blaue Putz der Farbe war an manchen Stellen abgebröckelt. Letzte Spuren von dem Kampf. Vor kurzem noch hatte hier eine Muggelfamilie gewohnt. Jetzt waren sie alle tot. Draco suchte immer die verlassenen Muggelhäuser auf, für Treffen wie diese. Andere Orte waren zu unsicher, die Straßen Londons undenkbar. Niemand würde sie in diesem kleinen Vorort von Coventry finden. Hoffte er zumindest.

Er versuchte den Gedanken an die Muggel zu verdrängen, denn er wollte den schönen Moment, den er gerade genoss, nicht verderben, da er wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, den Kopf abzuschalten und nicht an die Todesser zu denken, die ihm im Nacken saßen. Draco war immer wachsam, immer vorsichtig, immer auf der Hut. Die wertlosen Muggel, die hier gelebt hatten, bedeuteten ihm nichts. Nur sie. Nur sie ganz allein war ihm wichtig.

Neben ihm regte sich die zierliche Gestalt. Ginny hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und den Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet. Ihr Arm lag auf seinem Bauch und er spürte ihren langsamen Atem auf seiner nackten Haut. Langsam hob sie den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Sie lächelte. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie sah so glücklich aus, so wunderschön. Ihr Anblick benebelte seine Sinne. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er versuchte jeden Moment zu genießen, bevor es wieder vorbei sein würde.

Er hatte sie sehen müssen. Ihr letztes Treffen war viel zu lange her gewesen. Draco kam sich vor wie ein Heuchler. Nach jedem Treffen hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Jedes mal riskierten sie ihr Leben. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Nur eine Unachtsamkeit könnte ihren Tod bedeuten. Doch wie jedes andere mal auch war die Sehnsucht nach ihr einfach zu groß gewesen. Also hatte er ihr einen Raben geschickt und sie war gekommen. Wie jedesmal. Sie würde immer kommen. Zu ihm.

Die letzten Tage waren schlimm gewesen. Seit drei Jahren kämpften sie einen Kampf, der nur Verlierer hervorbrachte. Nachdem Hogwarts und Dumbledore gefallen waren war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Fast ganz England erzitterte nun unter dem Regime des Dunklen Lords. Nur noch wenige Wiederständer waren übrig, doch sie kämpften unerbittlich. Der Krieg tobte unaufhaltsam und forderte Tag für Tag neue Opfer. Für Draco waren es nur Namen. Sie alle scherten ihn nicht. Sie waren notwenige Opfer. Er wusste, dass der Krieg eines Tages vorbei sein würde. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er das Ende noch selbst miterleben würde. Jeder Tag könnte sein letzter sein. Viele seiner Freunde waren bereits gefallen. Gestern hatte es Theodore getroffen – er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Sein Tod hatte Draco schwerer getroffen als er erwartet hatte. Vermutlich, weil er ihn fast sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte, bereits bevor sie in Hogwarts in ein Haus eingeteilt worden waren. Der Slytherin war ein schlauer Kopf gewesen. Beinahe hätte Draco ihn als so etwas wie einen Freund bezeichnen können, wenn es unter den Todessern so etwas wie Freundschaft gegeben hätte. Doch jetzt war er tot. Einfach weg.

Es war so beängstigend.

Zu viele von ihnen hatte Draco mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen. Und er fragte sich, wie wohl sein Ende aussehen würde.

Nur eines war gewiss: Er würde kämpfen, bis zum letzten Atemzug.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", hauchte Ginny ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Sie wirkte glücklich und für diesen einen Moment war er es auch. Er genoss ihre Nähe, spürte ihren warmen verführerischen nackten Körper gegen seinen gedrückt. Er liebte ihren Körper. Als der Kuss fordernder wurde wanderten seine Finger ihren Rücken hinab, die Kurven ihrer Hüften entlang. Seine andere Hand fand den Weg zu ihrer Brust. Merlin, er könnte schon wieder über sie herfallen.

Sie grinste gegen seine Lippen. „Hast du denn noch nicht genug?", neckte sie ihn. Sanft aber bestimmt schob sie seine Hand weg und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Nie", antwortete er aufrichtig. Er küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder ins Kissen zurücklehnte und an die Decke starrte.

Sie schliefen nicht immer miteinander. Manchmal lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander im Bett und redeten. In der Nacht, als ihr Bruder bei einem Angriff aufs Ministerium umgekommen war, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis der Rabe gekommen war. Ein Schauer war Draco den Rücken hinuntergelaufen, als er bei den Namen der Opfer den Namen Weasley aufgeschnappt hatte, doch wie sich herausstellte war es nur einer ihrer Brüder gewesen. In dieser Nacht hatte sie nur neben ihm gelegen und geweint. Und Draco hatte sie im Arm gehalten, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte ihn gebraucht und er war für sie dagewesen, so wie auch sie immer für ihn da war, wenn er sie brauchte. So wie heute. Ihre Beziehung war so viel mehr als nur körperliche Begierde, so viel mehr.

Und es wäre für sie alles so viel leichter, wenn sie sich damals nicht ineinander verliebt hätten.

Und doch hatte es sich einfach so ergeben und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie glücklich sein können. Aber nicht in diesem Leben. Sie beide hatten ihre Seite gewählt, als Lord Voldemort sich erhoben hatte. Für sie gab es keine Zukunft. Das einzige was ihnen vergönnt war, waren diese heimlichen Treffen.

Es gab nur wenige Regeln. Wenn einer den anderen sehen wollte würden sie einen Raben schicken. Eulen waren als Kommunikationsmittel nicht mehr sicher, denn sie wurden schon seit Ewigkeiten abgefangen und getötet. So hatten sie sich für einen Raben als Überbringer der Nachrichten geeinigt. Der Treffpunkt musste ein sicherer Ort sein, sie mussten ihre Spuren verwischen und es wurde nicht über den Krieg gesprochen. Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und der eine könnte den anderen ausspionieren. Es war einfach kein Thema und Taktiken, Schlachtpläne, geheime Informationen, die dem anderen vielleicht etwas nutzen könnten, waren irrelevant. Man machte sich auch gegenseitig keinen Vorwurf. Keine Moralpredigten. Man konnte meinen, ihr sicherer Ort verwandelte sich für einige Stunden in eine neutrale Zone, in der der Krieg keine Rolle spielte, in der sie sich nicht auf unterschiedlichen Seiten befanden, wo sie sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen mussten. Und zuletzt: Niemand durfte jemals etwas davon erfahren. Dieses Geheimnis würden sie mit ins Grab nehmen.

Das einzige was jetzt noch zählte, war zu überleben. Und Dracos Selbsterhaltungstrieb war enorm. Er würde alles tun um zu überleben. Er würde niemals aufgeben.

Und für sie würde er alles tun, was er konnte, um sie zu schützen.

Sie hatten nur diese wenigen Regeln, und er würde eine von ihnen brechen. Nur deswegen hatte er sie sehen wollen.

Er musste sie warnen.

„Ginevra?"

„Ja?"

Seine Frage klang beinahe beiläufig, als spräche er über das Wetter. „Hat Potter vor Black zu befreien?" Ginny schien sich neben ihm zu versteifen. Das war ihm als Antwort genug. Er spürte ganz genau, wie sie die Luft anhielt. Ihr Herz hämmerte heftig in ihrer Brust. Sie waren also tatsächlich darauf reingefallen. Das einzige was er sagte war: „Geh nicht mit ihnen."

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, irgendeine Gefühlsregung. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor sie antwortete. Sie stellte keine Fragen, äußerte sich nicht dazu. Nein. Ihre Stimme war leise und bedrückt. „Okay."

Sie hatte begriffen. Kluges Mädchen.

Es war ein verdammter Hinterhalt. Dieser ganze Plan war eine Falle und Potter schien wie immer blind hineinzulaufen. Black war schon lange tot. Sie benutzen ihn nur als Köder, dabei verrottete sein Leichnam bereits in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Ein weiterer Plan des Dunklen Lords. Sollte Potter doch in sein Verderben laufen. Auch das war ihm egal. So wie all die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Nur sie nicht. Sie durfte nicht dort sein. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Ihm war gleich, was Ginny mit dieser Information anstellte, ob sie die anderen warnte und Potter davor bewahrte in sein Verderben zu laufen. Hauptsache sie begab sich nicht in Gefahr.

Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als er sie bei einem Angriff gesehen hatte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass sie sich früher oder später auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen würden. Darauf war er gewappnet gewesen, er hatte stets einen Plan B und immer alle Möglichkeiten bedacht – dachte er zumindest, denn als es dann plötzlich tatsächlich soweit gewesen war hatte es ihn getroffen wie der Schlag. Die Angst hatte ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte ihn so sehr abgelenkt, dass er im Kampf verwundet wurde. In ihrer Nähe konnte er einfach nicht klar denken.

In all den Jahren, in denen sie zusammen waren, hatte er ihr noch nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Wie oft hatte er schon vorgehabt es ihr zu sagen? Doch noch nie war er in der Lage gewesen diese Worte auszusprechen. Vermutlich würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Er konnte ihr nur zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, indem er sie warnte. Indem er ihr Leben schützte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber …" Als sie weitersprach klang ihre Stimme undendlich traurig. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wir würden einfach weglaufen."

Er seufzte. Langsam setzte er sich im Bett auf, zog die Beine an und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Nicht schon wieder. Als er sie ansah starrte sie ihm aus fragenden Augen entgegen.

„Wie oft sollen wir das noch diskutieren?", fragte er rhetorisch. Seine Stimme klang bitter und endgültig. „Es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Das weißt du nicht", entgegnete sie und er sah etwas in ihren Augen.

Hoffnung.

Dummes Ding.

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und starrte an die Wand. Wie gern würde er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen? „Sie würden uns finden. Uns foltern und töten. Und vermutlich unsere Familien gleich mit uns." Wie viele hatten versucht ins Ausland zu fliehen? Unterzutauchen? Sich den Todessern zu wiedersetzen? Außerdem wusste er, dass sie niemals ihre Familie und ihre Freunde im Stich lassen würde. Nein, dafür war sie nicht der Typ. Draco hatte nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass seine Eltern für seine Fehler zahlen mussten. Er selbst hatte schon mehrfach den Auftrag erhalten, Abtrünnige ausfindig zu machen. Leute, die sich Voldemort widersetzten, lebten allgemein nicht lange. In den letzten Jahren hatte er unzählige Fluchten geplant und die Pläne jedesmal wieder verworfen. Sie würden es nie schaffen. Auch er hatte mal Hoffnung gehabt.

Er spürte eine Berührung. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. In ihrer Stimme erklang Zuversicht. „Wir könnten es vielleicht schaffen."

Draco nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel. „Nein." Er stand auf und fing an seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen, die achtlos auf dem Boden zerstreut lag, und sich anzuziehen. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Ginny beobachtete ihn dabei. Es war die immer gleiche Unterhaltung, die sie schon unzählige Male geführt hatten. Und sie kamen immer wieder zum gleichen Ende. Immer wieder zerstörte er ihre Hoffnung.

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er würde ihr gerne eine andere Antwort geben, aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Für sie gab es kein Happy End.

„Wieso kommst du nicht auf unsere Seite?", fragte sie. So oft hatte sie ihn das schon gefragt.

Und seine Antwort blieb immer dieselbe: „Wieso kommst du nicht auf unsere?" Da hätte sie höhere Überlebenschancen.

Ginny blieb stumm.

Er griff nach ihrem Kleid und warf es ihr zu. Eine stumme Aufforderung sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. Das Thema war für ihn beendet. Sie wollten doch nicht über den Krieg reden, das waren schließlich die Regeln.

Aber hin und wieder brachen sie ihre eigenen Regeln.

Draco sah Ginny beim Anziehen zu, wobei sie sich sichtlich viel Zeit ließ. Denn jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Der Abschied. Wenn es nach ihm ginge könnten sie hier Tage oder gar Wochen miteinander verbringen, doch er musste zurück sein, bevor sein Fehlen irgendjemandem auffallen würde. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit einer Meinungsverschiedenheit von einander trennten, denn es war nie gewiss, ob es ein Wiedersehen gab. Sie sprachen es nicht aus, und doch war es beiden bewusst, dass es ihr letztes Treffen gewesen sein könnte.

Beide gingen nun in ihren Umhängen zur Eingangstür. Draco reichte ihr ihren Besen und schloss sie anschließend in eine feste Umarmung. Er vergrub das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge und atmete noch einmal den süßen Duft ihres Haars ein. „Denk an meine Worte", flüsterte er. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie zum Abschied. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Sei vorsichtig", mahnte er.

„Immer."

Ihre Lippen fanden einander ein letztes mal. Ihr Kuss war verzweifelt. In ihm steckte so viel Begierde, Trauer, Liebe und Leid. Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen. Draco zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Bis bald." Da war sie wieder. Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme.

„Bis bald", versicherte er ihr. Es war das, was sie hören wollte.

Draco war der erste, der ging. Er war immer der erste. Denn er war der Stärkere von ihnen beiden.

Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los. Es kostete ihn alle Überwindungskraft. Nachdem er mit einem Zauber die Tür öffnete und vorsichtig durch sie hindurch schlüpfte, disapparierte er mit einem leisen _Plopp_, nicht wissend, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden.


End file.
